


Turn Off The Lights

by Natileroxs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, God Tier, Kidnapping, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, POV Second Person, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Sad Ending, Swearing, canon compliant swearing, everyone swearing, i guess, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natileroxs/pseuds/Natileroxs
Summary: In a new universe, Karkat gets frustrated and maybe a bit impatient with how long it's taking the human kids to remember themselves so he decides to do something about it.His plan may involve fucking shit up but eh, you do what you have to.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Homestuck or any characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the prologue and is short because of that. I just randomly thought of it but don't worry, this will not be dropped, don't you worry. 
> 
> Some of these characters I haven't written before, so just be aware of that.

==> Be Jane Crocker

It’d happened so quickly. You knew you’d walked home to find the house in a mess, Uncle Jonathan pacing while your father had immediately hugged you tightly, relief painting an odd picture on his face. You’d never seen it before.

They’d had you sit down in the kitchen, right where they could see you, and you’d had to stay there for hours. You’d already finished your homework and had been starring off into space when you’d heard a siren outside your house and a stranger’s voice at the door.

You may have pressed your face to the window, seeing a cop car pulled up on the curb. Uncle Jonathan and the cop conversed in the doorway in hushed whispers. Your dad had walked past you and gently brushed your hair back, which had made you even more confused. And worried. Dread had pooled into your stomach and now it was a blazing fire of fear and sadness.

Uncle Jonathan and the cop left and your dad had ordered pizza. An unnatural thing for him to do. This had made your more worried.

Scared.

When Uncle Jonathan had arrived home, his face was one of complete and utter sorrow. You heard him let out a quiet whisper to your dad and then he was crying.

You’d never seen him do that. Never.

When Uncle Jonathan had tired himself out, your dad had laid him on the couch to rest, turning to you. Stress had creased his brow.

You’d let out a shaky breath.

“Where’s John?”

Your dad had hugged you tightly and you had hiccupped, clutching tightly to him.

“Gone,” He had whispered.

The sobs started.

* * *

 

==> Be Roxy Lalonde

You sat next to your mother, curled up in a ball. The stench of alcohol made your nostrils flare up, but you ignored it.

Your mother needed something to cope with everything.

Jaspers lay beside you, sensing your mood and being there to comfort you. Although you weren’t sure that anyone could comfort you now.

“Rosie,” Your mother whined with a little distress, wiping at her tears with little success. “Where could you have gone?!”

“Mom,” You breathed out, your eyes already dry of anything. You couldn’t cry anymore.

“Where did she go, Roxy? Where did my baby go?”

* * *

 

==> Be Dirk Strider

You watch as Bro runs hands through his hair for the millionth time, shades being temporarily dislodged from the locks. He grasped at his mobile and the phone rung and rung and rung-

“Hello?”

Bro let out a breath and you shifted shakily in your seat.

“David,” It’d been a long time since he’d used your eldest brother’s full name. Normally it’d be D.

“Derrick?” The voice sounded confused. Pesterchum pinged a few times and you looked over at your own mobile. Jane was pestering you. That could wait.

She couldn’t possibly know what was happening with you right now.

“WHAT?!” The noise shook you out of your thoughts and you turned to the phone. Bro was holding it away from his ear.

“What the fuck happened to Dave, Derrick?!”

* * *

 

==>Be Jake ~~English~~ Harley

You pull your blankets closer, trying not to think of her. Trying not to imagine her bright grin and smiling eyes, or her big, round glasses or her fluffy, soft hair.

If she was there, she’d be comforting you. But she’s not so she can’t comfort you.

Grandpa was gone for a while, searching the woods, you thought. Not like he’d find anything.

You knew it. Deep in your heart.

Your big sister was gone.


	2. I Can't Sit Idly, No I Can't Move At All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if I'm writing the character's wrong. 
> 
> The next may be a while since I have to write the next chapter for Leave Me Alone and I'll probably work on some other stuff.

⇒ Be Jane Crocker

 

Sitting at your computer, you tap your fingers against your desk. The door hangs ajar, soft echoes filtering through. The buzz of a television.

 

You knew it had to be at least midnight, if not later, yet the fact does not bother you.

 

You couldn’t sleep even if you tried.

 

The patter of feet could be heard as you listened to your father’s pacing. He couldn’t sleep either.

 

You pondered your computer for a second before booting it up, the loud startup noises making you silently hiss at the sound and you regret your choice almost immediately.

 

Opening pesterchum, you notice with surprise that all four of your chums are online. This is probably not a good thing.

 

You think about pestering your best friend/crush Roxy but cut that thought off as soon as you realize. So you decide on someone else.

 

gutsyGumshoe [GG] began pestering timausTestified [TT]

GG: Hello?

GG: Please answer.

GG: I really need someone to talk to right now.

GG: Dirk?

 

He doesn’t answer. You turn to another chum.

 

gutsyGumshoe [GG] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT]

GG: Jake?

GG: I know you're online.

GG: Please answer.

 

Nothing, then…

 

TT: What is it, Jane.

TT: I'm not in the mood.

 

What? You could forget your problems for a second if it meant you could cheer a friend up.

 

GG: What's wrong?

TT: Not talking about it.

TT: Now tell me what's up.

 

Oh hell no.

 

GG: Only if you tell me what's wrong.

TT: You don't need to know.

GG: If something upsetting you, then yes, I need to know.

TT: Fine, but you'll regret asking.

TT: It's Dave.

TT: He's gone missing.

 

You stare at the computer. Was Dirk really going through the same stuff as you?

 

GG: Really?

GG: Me too.

TT: This isn't the time, Jane.

GG: No, really.

GG: John's gone.

 

You blink back tears.

 

TT: ...

TT: Jeez.

TT: I feel like a dick now.

GG: Don't.

GG: You didn't know.

 

Your computer pings again and you are just about to answer when your door creaks open slightly. Your dad stands, peeking through the gap.

 

“You alright, sweetheart?”

 

You nod too quickly and he notices, navigating his way through the dark to your seat. He brushes your hair away from your face.

 

“You sure?”

 

You nod again, slower this time, and fix your glasses.

 

“I’m fine,”

 

He sighs as he steps away. “Call if you need anything, sweetie,”

 

His footsteps are almost silent as he treks his way to the door, pausing for a second to look back to you. You stare at your computer screen, not really seeing it. Shaking your head, you clear your thoughts and check your computer.

 

GT: Hey jane

GT: What's up

 

He was being uncharacteristically not-silly.  

GG: How's Jade?

GT: What? She's fine

 

Liar.

 

GG: She disappeared, didn't she.

 

Silence. 

A ping.

 

TT: Yeah, sorry all the same.

TT: How's everyone handling it?

TT: John's dad okay?

TT: Are you okay?

 

You sigh.

 

GT: How?

GT: How did you know?

 

TT: Like it's cool if you aren't.

TT: I...

TT: I don't know how to feel right now.

TT: But I get that you'd be upset.

 

GG: You're a bad liar, Jake.

GG: And both John and Dave are missing.

GG: It wasn't too much of a stretch.

GT: What?

GT: John and dave?

GT: Is

GT: Is dirk okay?

 

TT: Jane?

GG: Sorry.

TT: Nah, it's fine, take all the time you need.

GG: I was just talking to Jake.

GG: John, Dave and now Jade.

TT: All of them...

GG: Oh no.

TT: What?

GG: Roxy!

GG: What if she's upset and she has no one.

TT: Go talk to her.

TT: I'll message Jake.

gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased pestering timausTestified [TT]

 

You breathe in heavily. Jake would be fine. Dirk would be fine. They have each other.

 

Roxy needs someone.

 

gutsyGumshow [GG] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

GG: Are you okay?

GG: Roxy?

 

* * *

⇒ Be Roxy Lalonde

Your eyes flutter open then closed than open.

Closed, open, closed, open.

Ping!

You blink as your hand blindly grasps your phone. Jane’s pestering you, you wonder why.

“Roxy dear, mommy’s just gonna go down to the wine cellar, okay?” Your mother’s voice is slurred.

If you didn’t answer, she’d come and check on you.

“Yes, mum,” You sigh slightly, spreading out more on the bed.

It isn’t yours, the bed you mean. Nor was the room. You don’t belong in this bed. Rose does.

Another ping.

Your eyes flick to the screen.

 

GG: Hello?

GG: Roxy, I'm worried about you.

GG: We all are.

 

Who's us?

 

GG: Are you okay?

 

Why is she asking that?

 

TG: hello jane!

TG: how are you?

 

You bite your lip, curling up again with the blankets. Jaspers protests and stalks across the bed to your face, pressing his nose to your forehead, then your nose and finally your chin before padding the bed and curling up next to you.

 

GG: Are you okay?

 

Why does she keep repeating that question? You’re fine. At least to her, you are.

 

TG: fine, why do you ask?

GG: ...

GG: Rose?

GG: How is she?

 

You gulp, glancing across at  Jaspers, who mew’s quietly to you.

 

TG: she

TG: she's not here right now

GG: ... 

gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

 

TG: wait!

TG: where are you going?

TG: jane?

TG: please don't leave me

 

You gently rub the wetness from your eyes and close them, coiling yourself tighter.

 

Ping!

 

timausTestified [TT] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

TT: Jane says sorry.

TT: She had to do something.

TT: ...

TT: Rose is missing isn't she.

 

You let a stray tear slide down your face.

 

TG: ...

TG: yeah

The response is immediate.

 

TT: Thought so.

TT: So's Dave.

Your eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

 

TT: And John.

TT: And Jade.

 

You stare at your screen, stunned. What?

 

TT: I know.

TT: Shocking right.

TT: But seriously.

TT: Jane's setting up a memo as we speak.

TT: She'll invite you as soon as she can.

 

timausTestified [TT] ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

 

You let out a gentle sigh as a knock at the door echo’s around the room. Your mother half tiptoes, half stumbles into the room, a glass in her hand. She lets out a soft “Baby” and sits on the bed near your head. Jaspers doesn’t move.

 

“How you feeling, baby?” She asks, running her hands through your hair. You stay silent.

 

Her eyes glance over your phone but she doesn’t speak. For a little while, you are both completely still. The only movement is the repeated stroking of your hair and your chests rising and falling.

 

“Momma…” You whisper and she stops. She then leans down and presses her lips to your forehead.

 

“It’s okay, baby. It’ll be okay,”

 

You close your eyes as she gets up and walks out the door. You are shaking.

 

Ping!

 

Your eyes fly open and you reach for your phone which had disappeared under the blankets.

 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

CG: ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW IS THAT I KNOW WHERE YOUR FUCKING SISTER IS

CG: NOW DON'T TELL A FUCKING SOUL BUT...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing pesterlogs. Wasn't that an experience. If the way the kids write is wrong or could be altered then please tell me. 
> 
> Next chapter will probably be less dialogue but at this point I'm unsure, I haven't planned this fic very much yet.


	3. Your Heart Ain't Cold, 'Cause It Burns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm writing the characters right. 
> 
> Thanks to the people who've left kudos and commented.
> 
> Chapter title is from And We Run by Within Temptation (feat. Xzibit)

⇒ Be John Egbert

 

You are enveloped in darkness. You attempt to look around and find that you can’t see a thing.  

 

Soft hair tickles your cheek, a weight on your shoulder. Your wrists are pressed together and you can’t seem to move them apart.

 

A hand is clasping your left one. A head lays in your lap, something on top of the head twitching.

 

You then notice how freezing it is. You were sure you’d been wearing a hoodie, something warm enough for late Autumn, but your arms are bare.

 

Something moves and your freeze. You now notice the weight on your leg, a hand loosely grasping your right wrist.

 

“Shit,” The voice is very close to your ear, so you guess it comes from the person laying on your shoulder. “Fuck, my head hurts.” The Texan twang is even more obvious.

 

“No kidding,” You softly chuckle. The grip on your hand tightens and you gently squeeze back.

 

“Your shoulder makes a good pillow,” He whispers after a few minutes. You bark out a quiet laugh and again attempt to open your eyes. No luck.

 

“Got any idea what happened?” You ask and you think he shakes his head.

 

“Not a fucking clue,”

 

More shifting.

 

“There anyone else here?” The other boy whispers.

 

“I think so,” You mutter back, feeling the weight on your leg move slightly.

 

“Are you suddenly in clothes you weren’t wearing before?” The other boy asks. You nod and it seems he feels this. His face is still pressing heavily against your shoulder.

 

“Hello?” A new voice emerges. A girl, you think.

 

“Hey,” Your voice is low, the other boy quietly murmuring ‘Sup’.

 

“What are your names,” After a few minutes she asks.

 

“You first,” The boy on your shoulder hisses; half jokingly, half serious.

 

She sighs and then lets out a quiet laugh. “Why are you apprehensive? I simply ask so that I do not have to refer to you as boy 1# and boy 2#,”

 

You giggle a little at this and the head on your shoulder presses in closer.

 

“I’m John,” You smile, for the first time wondering if the two talking to your are blind as well.

 

“Lovely name, John,” The girl complements and the grasp on your wrist tightens. “My name is Rose,”

 

“Dave,” The boy whispers.

 

The fluffy thing moves in your lap.

 

“Three of us?” Dave asks after a moment of silence.

 

“I don’t think so. Something with long hair is lying against me,” Rose sighs and you feel the weight on your leg disappear.

 

“So, you guys can’t see a thing either?” A fourth voice pipes up.

 

“Ah,” Dave lets out a breath softly. “So there are four of us,”

 

“Yeah,” Her voice is cheerful and you question how she can be so energetic in this situation. “So?” She reminds the rest of you of her question.

 

“It appears so,” Rose taps her teeth together. Both you and Dave mutter out confirmations to this.

 

“Hmm… well, I’m Jade,” The fourth person tells all of you. She then stiffens. “What’re these things on my head?”

 

Dave presses closer and you squeeze his hand reassuringly.

 

“So what do we know?”

 

“That we’ve been kidnapped,” Rose mutters.

 

“That we’re blindfolded,” Jade’s voice is lackluster all of a sudden. No one questions her.

 

“That we are probably tied up,” You attempt to push your hands away from each other. It doesn’t work.

 

“That it’s freezing as all hell,” - Dave

 

“And I am pretty sure I was not wearing this before,” - Rose

 

“The wall I’m leaning against is metal of some sort,” - You

 

“That probably me-” Rose is cut off.

 

“EARS!” Jade shouts and you all shush her outburst. “Sorry,” She mutters.

 

Creaking causes you all to freeze, clinging to each other. You wait for a few agonizing minutes before…

 

“Fucking hell, Jade,’ Dave hisses. She makes a noise you’d associate with a pout before suddenly speaking.

 

“Oh yeah, my ears!”

 

“What about your ears?” Dave snarks back.

 

“They’re gone!”

 

“Gone?!”

 

“Well, they moved…”

 

“Moved?”

 

“Yeah, on to my head,” Jade then realises that sounds stupid. “The _top_ of my head,”

 

You have a sudden realisation.

 

“The fluffy thing?”

 

“Fluffy thing?” Dave asks.

 

“I thought it felt like a dog ear,” You whisper. You feel Jade nod.

 

“That’s mine,”

 

Dave shifts uncomfortably. You feel the same.

 

“What the fuck?” He sounds slightly aghast. Almost unbelievably so.

 

You are shaking. The whole situation is going from bad to way too fucking weird to handle. Rose leans against your legs again, rubbing slow circles into your wrist. Your left-hand feels like it’s going to break because Dave is clutching it so hard. But slowly, you calm, and as does everyone else. Heart rate slows, breathing evens out.

 

A light breeze makes you shiver again and Dave snuggles up to you for warmth. His sleeves are soft against your bare skin.

 

“We should take these blindfolds off,” Jade whispers. You find yourself agreeing.

 

“I can reach Jade’s,” You say and fumble around with Jade’s blindfold before managing to pull the fabric off. She lets out a shaky breath.

 

You feel her shuffle about and then Rose comments, “Thank you Jade, and dear me, you two boys look so cute there, snuggled up all close,” You huff at this.

 

Getting Dave’s off is a little harder. But, with him leaning over and you trying your best, you get it off. He whistles and you frown. “Hurry up,”

 

He just laughs and your scowl deepens. But he does get to work.

 

You lean your head downwards this time, hunching over in a way that is none too comfortable. He manages to pull the damn thing off and you’re greeted with more darkness as your eyes adjust, and then a blur of pale skin.

 

You think you can make out a red blur and an orange one and then a maybe black and dark green one with pure white on the top.

 

The red one hands you something while you see the orange one do the same for the dark one.

 

They’re your glasses and you have never been happier to see them. Well, you can’t see them yet, but once they’re on your face, the rims stand out like a sore thumb.

 

You look up to find yourself face to face with a blonde, albino boy with deep crimson eyes and porcelain skin. He’s fumbling with a pair of aviators and you reach out with your bound hands to help him put them on.

 

With some effort, you stand, leaning carefully against the cold wall.

 

Dave, you guess, shuffles closer and the two of you intertwine hands. Looking down, you see what was the orange blur turn out to be a girl with short blonde hair and slightly tan skin. She wears a bright yellow band in her hair, contrasting perfectly with her charcoal lips. Her large bright orange hood hangs behind her. Almost parallel to the other girl.

 

She has dark hair and circular glasses. Like her hair, her dress is long and flowy, skirt as dark as the night and seems to have the stars stitched into it. As you thought, white dog ears sit on her head, moving of their own accord.

 

Alive.

 

The both of them crawl closer to you, the one you guess is Jade giggling as she struggles to get up with her ruby red slippers, heels making her wobble. The one in the orange dress you think is Rose. There is a slit up both sides of the skirt, splitting it into two parts. She wears tights of dark orange, ending at her ankles and meeting with light blue flats, ballet laces crossing the top of her feet. She has less difficulty standing.

 

Turning your attention to your own outfit, you notice it is almost obnoxiously blue. A long, windsock hood drags behind you, lighter blue t-shirt and darker blue pants soft and airy. Any variation to the colour would be your shoes, bright yellow slip-ons which oddly enough fit you perfectly.

 

Dave looks at least a little more ridiculous than you. His hood and cape combo is a dark garnet colour. He wears a lighter red t-shirt, an undershirt which is a much brighter red and his pants are darker again.

 

The guy can’t even catch a break as his shoes have red on them too. At least they are black and grey as well.

 

You start to laugh and he looks at you a little incredulously, as if to say ‘look who’s talking’.

 

“Hmm…” Rose and Jade, finally up and leaning against you, murmur in time.

 

“What the fuck do we do now?” Dave presses his lips together in a thin line.

 

The room (?) you’re in seems to shake and an entrance you hadn’t noticed opens.

 

Bright light floods the room. You are momentarily blinded, but when you can see again, you only make out a shadow of someone.

 

Someone with horns on their head.

 

“I think I can an _th_ er that, human _th_ ,”  

 

* * *

 

⇒ Be ???

 

You run your tongue against the screen, admiring the beauty in front of you.

 

Sure, you had two girlfriends who were also the epitome of beauty, but something was missing.

 

She was missing.

 

Rose Lalonde she was named. You and the other two had always given her pet names though.

 

Rosie

Roseline

Rosa

Ro

Roza

 

Baby

Love

Darling

 

And so on.

 

When everything happened, you didn’t expect her to disappear like that.

 

None of you had taken it well but you all understood each other and supported one another. Still, it is a heavy burden.

 

This is why you agreed to the Knight’s stupid idea. Except it wasn’t _that_ stupid. Pretty smart actually.

 

_You’d never tell him that though, he’d get embarrassed._

 

You have to message her, lure her into your trap where the Thief would swoop in and steal her away and then the four of you would be reunited.

 

Finally.

 

But, you are a bit hesitant. What if she didn’t want to see you again.

 

A cold, mechanical hand runs through your hair. A warm, soft hand rests on your shoulder. You tilt your head up to find the Sylph cooing softly down at you, the Thief using her other hand to caress your cheek slightly.

 

With an approving kiss from the Sylph and a jittery chuckle from the Thief, you place your fingers back on the keyboard.

 

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

 

GC: H3Y

GC: 1 H4V3 SOM3TH1NG YOU N33D TO S33

GC: ROS3

TT: … 

TT: How do you know my name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I don't mention the aspects on their god tier outfits is that they're not there yet. 
> 
> All trolls will be referred to as their class until proper introduction. 
> 
> My poor baby girls, all sad and stuff. And yes, Sollux has his lisp and it's just because it's fun to write.


	4. Far Away from Your Knives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title's from Face To Face by MELOVIN
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

⇒ Be Dirk Strider

 

You blink your eyes open and flinch at the sunlight streaming through the window.

 

“Wake up, sleepy head,” A voice from over by your curtains tells you. Bro stands there, tapping his foot. Despite the joking tone, the eldern strider’s eyes have heavy bags under them. The blond fixes his hat on his head again.

 

“Fine,” you yawn, but slide out of bed, snatch some clothes and follow the hall to the bathroom.

 

As you shower, you think. You think of everything you could think of until you are at your current predicament.

Where is Dave? Where is your brother?

 

After the night you’d talked to your friends, you’d put your best foot forward in solving the case. Because something was out of place.

 

They’d just disappeared. The cops couldn’t find anything. You’d done your own searching, rooting around in your brother's bedroom to find clues.

 

The one out of place thing you did find was a conversation Dave had with someone else. But they were just a troll, right. It literally said ‘ _began trolling’_.

 

* * *

 

 

adiosToreador [AT] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

 

AT: hEY UH,

AT: cOULD YOU COME OUTSIDE,

AT: i WANT TO TALK TO YOU,

TG: how did you get this chumhandle

AT: dOESN'T MATTER,

AT: tHIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT,

 

adiosToreador [AT] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t like this was weird enough as you thought about it. You and your three best friends, who had never met in person, mind you, had all lost your elder siblings who were the same age and disappeared on the same day at roughly the same time.

 

It was also that Roxy had stopped talking to you after saying that she had to do something important.

 

You knew she hadn’t gone missing. A frenzy of activity coming from her computer told you she was still alive at least. She’d been lurking on pesterchum, so you assume she’d been chatting away to someone, but both Jane and Jake denied it was them.

 

She’d also featured in a TV interview of some kind where you got your first ever glimpse of her. Roxy and her mother didn’t speak too much, but there wasn’t anything stopping them from sobbing their eyes out, no matter what people thought.

 

Her appearance struck you as odd because she had a strange resemblance to you and your brothers. Almost creepily.

 

You jump as the water turns ice cold. You think you scream as the next thing you hear is laughter just outside the door.

 

It sounds nice.

 

“Dickhead!” You shout anyway, and he keeps going.

 

You dress quick enough and rush back to your room with your middle finger up. Your elder brother raises his eyebrows but doesn’t comment.

 

You find this interaction refreshing. You both had been pretty depressing the last few days, never speaking unless you had to. Not even looking at each other.

 

So, you leave your door open a crack to show that he’s welcome to enter if he wants. It’s only nice.

 

Your computer dings and so you sit your ass down in the chair. Two people are pestering you. One familiar, one a stranger.

 

You go for the first.

golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

 

GT: Hey there chum

GT: Just wanted to check you were feeling alright

TT: Better than I have in days.

GT: That’s good

TT: What about you?

GT: Well

GT: Not so good actually

GT: Grandpa has been out on hunts more and more these past few days

GT: The house is very lonely

GT: But that doesn’t matter

TT: It does matter.

TT: You matter.

TT: Don’t forget that.

GT: …

 

You check your other messages.

 

terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling timaeusTestified [TT]

 

TC: HeLlO mOtHeRfUcKeR

TC:iT's ImPoRtAnT tHaT yOu LiStEn To Me

 

You don’t even bother responding. Bro is calling for you anyway.

 

TT: Got to go now.

TT: See you, Jake.

 

timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT]

 

You rub your eyes and then stand, grabbing your phone and wallet and finally, as a second thought, your keys.

 

Bro is waiting by the door and he looks impatient, or from what you can tell. He has those shades of his on. Yours are tucked away in your hoodie pocket.

 

You can’t stand to wear them, but you don’t want to leave them behind. Dave had brought them for you.

 

* * *

 

 

The drive is long but you find it’s over all too soon. In minutes you are through the airport, standing in the arrivals. Bro keeps glancing up at the times, but you stare at your phone.

 

That guy is still ~~pestering~~ trolling you.

 

TC: No SeRiOuSlY tHiS iS mOtHeRfUcKiNg ImPoRtAnT

 

You scowl.

 

TT: What?

TC: mOtHeRfUcKiNg DiRkBrO

TC: gReAt To HeAr FrOm YoU

TT: What do you want?

TC: nOt ImPoRtAnT, fRiEnD

TC: yOu CaN cAlL mE tHe BaRd

 

Bro taps you on the shoulder and you look up at him. He points at the gate. A steady stream of people come out. They’re being embraced by various loved ones.

Bro stiffens and your gaze lands on a shaded one.

David Strider walks over to you and your brother, small suitcase trailing behind him. He stands it up behind him with one hand and fixes the collar on his suit jacket with the other before heading straight to you and doing something so out of character that you’re stunned.

He hugs you.

You feel like a small child, and so you accept the hug willingly, clutching tightly to your eldest brothers back. You refuse to let out a sob, but some tears stray free from your eyes and track down your cheeks. You feel a hand brushing them away.

In the corner of your eye, you see concerned and sympathetic looks. You can’t bare them.

Your eyes are downcast as the three of you walk out of the airport. Your phone makes a noise as you strap yourself in the car.

Yeah 

D sits next to you instead of in the front, which you’re grateful for. He gently runs his hands through your hair back as the car starts and you lean into him.

 

TC: YoU sTiLl ThErE mOtHeRfUcKeR?

TT: So “Bard” what do you want?

TC: i HaVe BeEn AsKeD tO sPeAk To YoU aBoUt ThE wHeReAbOuTs Of YoUr BrOtHeR

 

You narrow your eyes before shutting off your phone and closing them.

 

* * *

 

 

The next time you open your eyes, you are lying on the couch. You realise you must have fallen asleep.

 

You glance over at your phone. It is beeping loudly.

 

gutsyGumshoe [GG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

 

GG: Has someone tried trolling you?

GG: Dirk?

 

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

 

TG: the Knight told me that the Bard was trying to talk to you

TG: answer

TG: answer him

 

golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

 

GT: Don’t listen to the trolls

GT: they are lying

 

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

 

TG: answer the Bard

TG: he’ll tell you everything

 

turntechGodhead [TG] blocked timaeusTestified [TT]

 

* * *

 

⇒ Be Jake ~~English~~ Harley

 

cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling golgothasTerror [GT]

 

CC: )(ello!

CC: Glub Glub

CC: I can sea your sister rig)(t now

GT: What

GT: What are you talking about

CC: W)(ale, it's )(ard to explain

CC: But your sister is )(ere wit)( me

GT: I

GT: I don’t believe you

CC: I'm knot lying

GT: Yes you are

CC: No I'm knot

GT: Stop talking to me

CC: Listen to me

GT: Go away

CC: Clam down

 

golgothasTerror [GT] blocked cuttlefishCuller [CC]

 

CC: Jake

CC: Ug)(!

 

You groan into your hand. Dirk isn’t responding and this weirdo is ‘ _trolling’_ you and is trying to make you feel worse.

You won’t admit it, but it is working.

 

“Jake, my boy,” A voice comes from downstairs.

You sigh, rubbing your eyes and shuffling across your room.

Dinner is quiet, neither of you looking at each other. You barely touch your food, pushing it around your plate and then excuse yourself when the silence becomes too much to handle.

Your grandpa stands at the mantle for a while, gazing at the three photographs that sit there.

Jacob Harley had never been an only child like he’d tried to make you think. He had his twin sister Jayne and his younger siblings, twins Jaiden and Johnny.

They are all gone now, and your grandpa had never elaborated if they’d had any children of their own.

Perhaps you and your grandpa are the only ones of your family left.

Ugh, you really should stop thinking like that. You resist the urge to bang your head against the wall and return to the sanctuary of your room.

\-------------------

⇒ Be ???

Your steps are calm, calculated, in the night. To peek inside, you peer over the window sill.

He’s sleeping quietly, but you must remember, this boy has lived in the wild as you have. He will put up a good fight if provoked. You must convince him you are not there to harm him.

You tap on the window, adjusting your hood.

He wanders over to you. He hasn’t seen you yet, but you watch as his eyes widen and he stumbles back slightly in fear. His fingers reach for the flintlock pistol sitting on his desk and you simply wave and tap again, motioning for him to let you in. He wordlessly opens the window and you carefully climb inside.

“Hiya!” You greet, but he stares at you. “I’m The Rogue.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly introducing the trolls. Next chapter should have beta kids and more Jane and Roxy.


	5. We Wait I Wonder, Wonder If We Can Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated with most of the ships that will be portrayed in this fic. Some more might come but I don't know.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB]

CA: i'm wwaiting

EB: Fine i’m coming

EB: Jeez i thought i blocked you

 

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling ectoBiologist [EB]

 

EB: I’m only doing this because you’re threatening me

EB: I’m not doing this of my own free will

 

ectoBiologist [EB] blocked caligulasAquarium [CA]

 

* * *

 

 

⇒ Be John Egbert from days ago

 

Someone has been pestering you, and it is getting on your nerves.

 

It’s not like you are doing this for fun. This weird troll threatened you and your cousin. And unlike normal trolls, who would try and fight you at the drop of a hat without a clue of who you really were or any attention of following through, this guy knows.

 

He knows your name, Jane’s. He knows who your father is, your uncle’s, who your online friends are and their parents.

 

It’s really scary, to be honest.

 

You know you should tell someone, but you can’t. He might do something.

 

He knew all this information about you, yet you had no real name for him. It was either CA or ‘The Prince’.

 

The Prince has instructed you to go home from school early, somehow getting you a pass.

He was watching your every move.

 

You leave your room quickly, moving swiftly through your house, out the front door and then follow the road down to the park. You trek down a path in a shadow-heavy forest.

 

A cloaked figure waits for you and no matter how stereotypical the situation is, you are scared.

 

The figure holds out a clawed, grey hand and motions for you to come closer.

 

You take a shaky step forward.

 

Pain explodes at the side of your head.

 

Your vision goes dark.

 

* * *

 

⇒ Be Jane Crocker

 

You stare at the boy in front of you.

 

“Jane?” Your father’s voice comes through the door. “I’m going out for a little while, checking into work. Would you like me to get you something while I’m out?”

 

“Uh… no dad, I’m fine,” You don’t break eye contact.

 

Nor does he.

 

“Alright, love you,”

 

“Love you, dad,”

 

Neither of you speak until you hear the car pull out and zoom down the street.

 

“ _T_ _h_ o,” You resist the urge to jump as he breaks the silence. “I’m ‘The Mage’.”

 

“Jane,”

 

“I know,”

 

“How?” You ask.

 

“I’m twin _th_ Armageddon _th_ ,” The boy sighs. “Obviou _th_ ly,”

 

“Why are you here?”

 

“I told you, I need to _th_ peak to you about your cou _th_ in,” The Mage crosses his arms.

 

You both fall silent.

 

**_Tick_ **

 

He starts to tap his fingers.

 

**_Tock_ **

 

You bite your lip.

 

**_Tick_ **

 

His drumming gets louder.

 

**_Tock_ **

 

Your eyes flick over to your computer, left abandoned.

 

**_Tick_ **

 

He starts to hum.

 

**_Tock_ **

 

You admit that while the silence had been suffocating before, it’s less so now.

 

**_Tick_ **

 

But that clock grates on your ears.

 

**_Tock_ **

 

“Explain,” You hiss. He only looks mildly surprised.

 

**_Tick_ **

 

“ _Th_ ort or long ver _th_ ion?”

 

**_Tock_ **

 

“Get to the point,”

 

**_Tick_ **

 

“ _Th_ ort then,” His eyes dart about and then he fetches something from his pocket.

 

**_Tock_ **

 

He hands it to you. Your hands brush against each other and you can feel claws.

 

**_Tick_ **

 

You refuse to look at the object.

 

**_Tock_ **

 

“We played a game,” He starts.

 

**_Tick_ **

 

You don’t respond, just letting the clock infuriate you more.

 

**_Tock_ **

 

“It made u _th_ god _th_ ,”

 

**_Tick_ **

 

“My friend _th_ . Your _th_ . Your cou _th_ in and hi _th_ ,”

 

You have a feeling this is going to take a while.

 

* * *

 

 

TG: why would you say that

CG: BECAUSE I AM TELLING THE FUCKING TRUTH

CG: NOW LISTEN UP

CG: YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS NEED TO HELP US

CG: WE MAY HAVE GIVEN YOUR SIBLINGS THEIR POWERS BACK

CG: BUT THEIR TITLES HAVE NOT BEEN RESTORED

CG: TO RETURN TO THEIR RIGHTFUL PLACE, YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS MUST BECOME YOURSELVES AGAIN

TG: huh?

TG: but we didn’t play the game

TG: we didn’t become like them

CG: YES

CG: YES YOU DID

 

* * *

 

 

⇒ Be ???

 

You both sleep together. Your head is tucked in the crook of his neck.

 

For once, he is sleeping soundly, skin dry and smooth. Not a droplet of sweat in sight.

 

You sigh softly into him, shifting to look up at the sky. Unlike home, this one is pitch black and littered with stars.

 

You may prefer it actually. It isn’t associated with so many bad memories.

 

This new world, one you created, is more beautiful than you could have imagined. It just a shame not everyone was enjoying it as much as you.

 

He mutters in his sleep and you sink back into him, humming.

 

Gently, you place a kiss on his cheek and then whisper in his ear.

 

“I love you,”

 

* * *

 

⇒ Be ???

 

**_Y̵͠͡O̷̢͟Ư̵͞ ̸̕C̴̢͘͝ĄN̶̛͜͞’̧͟͠T͝_ **

 

The soft smell of chamomile tea hovers in the air.

 

“I never expected this to happen…” He frowns. “My vision has never been more clouded, although I now have physical eyes,”

 

A light chuckle.

 

“You miss being omnipotent?”

 

A beat.

 

“Somewhat. But I find this ignorance refreshing for reasons I can’t even begin to comprehend,”

 

His green eyes set their gaze on the brunet sat next to him.

 

A black hood flutters, despite there being no wind.

 

“Can’t say I’m complaining at the change,”  The brunet looks him up and down. “It’s a big improvement from before,”

 

“Excuse you. I was handsomely attractive back then, and still am now,”

 

“I agree with the latter statement,”

 

He slid a hand through his gel heavy hair.

 

“I don’t know anymore… It’s almost like a dark patch that has no end in sight,”

 

Another small chuckle.

 

“Welcome to being mortal, Doc,”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter I know. May explain some stuff, but not really. Next chapter may be exciting, I haven't really decided. If anyone has anything small they want to see, just comment and I'll try and include it. 
> 
> Question: How does everyone feel about me bringing in Caliborn and Calliope. Anyone against it?
> 
> Also, I'm looking for a Beta reader. If anyone is willing, please tell me.


	6. Cut Me a Silk Tie Tourniquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from Roaring 20s by Panic! At the Disco
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments on this fic.

⇒ Be Dirk Strider

 

golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

 

GT: Hey

GT: How are you going chum

GT: The Rogue and The Witch explained everything

GT: …

GT: Dirk?

 

You massage your temples and groan into your pillow. Your phone won’t stop making that pinging noise and you are so close to smashing it into bits.

 

_Creak_

 

Freezing, you listen.

 

_Ping_

 

“Damn it,” You hiss and hear a quiet chuckle echo through the room.

 

“Looks like someone’s eager to talk to you,” His hand gently brushes through your hair and you hear him pick up your phone.

 

He then hums, sitting down. His voice is slightly strained when he speaks though.

“Who’s this then?” You frown into your pillow. Neither of you speaks.

 

_Ping_

 

“Whoever they are, they seem pretty-”

 

_Ping_

 

_Ping_

 

_Ping_

 

You feel your brother freeze. You shift and turn your head to look at him. His eyes are glued to the screen.

 

“Isn’t this-” You reach for the phone with one hand and snatch it away, holding it to your chest. He just stares at you, circular shades missing.

 

“What the fuck, Dirk?” He scowls at you and you move the phone to your face, reading the messages.

 

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

 

TG: seriously

TG: stop acting so stubborn

TG: we dont have forever

TG: fucking hell

TG: answer your damn phone

 

GT: Dirk please

GT: You need to listen

 

TG: fucking hell dirk

 

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

 

EB: Listen to your brother

EB: I promise he’s safe

EB: Don’t tell anyone though

EB: It’s really important that your elder brothers don’t know anything

 

GT: Listen to me

GT: And listen to your troll

GT: They’re not completely full of it

GT: Like I told you earlier

GT: They’re trying to help

 

“Get out, D,” You whisper. D gives you one look and then silently exits, not once attempting to make you change your mind.

The door swings shut and you grab your pillow, hurling it across the room.

“‘The fuck’ indeed,”

  


* * *

 

 

⇒ Be John Egbert

You and the others follow the strange creature outside. Daylight burns your eyes and you squint. Dave looks only a little smug. Then you notice the slowly growing crowd around you.

Your guide rolls his (?) eyes and crosses his arms as a girl (?) comes bounding over. She has short horns reminiscent of cat ears and grins cheerfully.

“Jade!” She grabs said girl’s arm and pulls on it. You find yourself recognising the symbol on her shirt. Leo.

That’s exactly what you whisper to Dave who gives you a confused look before noticing the symbol and figuring it out from there.

The guy with double horns, Dave says “Gemini” and you whisper, “Makes sense”, leads you all to a wide courtyard. Leo and the others follow.

A boy with the symbol of Cancer sticks close by Jade and a girl with Aries, a girl with Pisces and a boy with Sagittarius follow along behind.

Gemini has you sit down on wide stone benches. You and Dave sit together, joined by Aries and Sagittarius. Jade settles down and Cancer situates himself to her right, followed by Leo and Pisces. Finally, Rose takes a seat by herself.

Gemini stands in front of the fourth bench, claps his hands and more horned people join you. A girl with an eyepatch and metal arm bears the sign of Scorpio, a boy confined to a wheelchair has Taurus across his chest. Another boy with wild hair pushes him, half hiding the symbol of Capricorn.

A girl with crimson tinted glasses and the symbol of Libra, another girl with Virgo. Finally, a boy with Aquarius comes forward, looking way too familiar.

“The Prince,” You hiss. Gemini rolls his eyes and situates himself on the fourth bench. Capricorn pushes Taurus’s wheelchair to stop beside the bench before sitting beside him. Virgo, Libra, and Scorpio all go to sit by Rose. All three of them looking at Rose lovingly, Libra accidentally looking away from the blonde.

Dave frowns, staring at Taurus. “The Page?” The boy nods.

“The Rogue?” Jade moves to look over at Leo. She grins.

“The Sylph,” Rose sighs, turning to see Virgo. She offers and distinctly disappointed half-smile.  

Dave coughs. “Would someone care to explain?” He crosses his arms and your hand goes with it. You don’t particularly mind though.

Aries leans into Sagittarius. “Of course,” She nods to everyone. They move their hands in time and like magic, they are in different clothes, each sharing one thing in common, a hood.

Taurus wears the same colour as you, but the style of Sagittarius looks most similar to yours. Aries wears red like Dave, but different. Scorpio wears yellow. Virgo wears black.

But Cancer’s outfit is similar to Dave’s. Libra’s is the same as Rose’s in all but colour. Piscies wears a similar dress to Jade.

Aries sighs, “The Maid of Time, Aradia, Megido,”

“Uh, I’m the Page of Breath, Tavros Nitram,” Taurus smiles while Capricorn pats his shoulder gently.

“Mage of Doom, _Th_ ollux Captor,” Gemini shook his head slightly.

“I’m the Knight of Blood, Karkat Vantas. Nice to fucking meet you,” Cancer hisses.

“I’m Nepeta Leijon or the Rogue of Heart!” Leo grins widely and waves to everyone.

“The Sylph of Space,” Jade looks down at her own dress when Virgo speaks up. “Kanaya Maryam,”

“Seer of Mind, Terezi Pyrope,” - Libra

“Thief of Light, Vriska Serket,” - Scorpio. (Rose nods and looks down at her own clothes as well)

“I am the Heir of Void, Equius Zahhak,” - Sagittarius.

“I am the motherfucking Bard of Rage, and my name is Gamzee Makara,” - Capricorn.

Aquarius stares at you for a minute. “ _Prince_ of Hope, Eridan Ampora,”

Finally, Pisces smiles. “Witch of Life, Feferi Peixes.”

Sollux then huffs. “Now we have to explain _th_ omething,”

“And it’s gonna take a fucking while so we may want to get the important shit out of the way first,” Karkat spits.

“Basically,” Nepeta grins. “We’re gods,”

“She means all of us. Including,” Aradia points a finger at you and Dave, then at Rose and then at Jade. “You four as well,”

“Gods?” Rose sputters out, being uncharacteristically shaken by the thought. Dave scowls and you’re not sure whether to laugh at the ridiculous motion or consider the idea.

“You guys are crazy,” Dave growls out.

“Well…” Jade mumbles. “They do have horns, grey skin and the ability to change into different clothes at will.

“It’s a trick, it’s got to be,” Rose mutters. The three girls surrounding her look quite disappointed.

You mull over what Jade has said. There’s too much effort in this for it to be a trick. Why would they bother going through so much?

“Jade’s dog ears are real, aren’t they?” You ask. She nods, twitching them to prove it.

“This has to be a dream, has to be,” Dave leans into you, looking paler than usual. You shake your head.

“It’s not,” You let him lean into you. “Can’t be,”

 

* * *

 

 

⇒ Be ???

 

Your eyes open slowly and when they do, you are just more confused.

 

“Rufioh!” A voice yells and you are tackled by a man in black. “You’re alive!”

 

“Well… that’s a lot of young trolls,” A new voice sighs softly.

 

Young trolls? What? That didn’t include you, did it?

 

You look down at yourself and freeze in horror. No longer are you 9 whole sweeps but a measly 3. You can’t even speak.

 

The brunet in front of you is smiling, while a man with white hair and pale skin almost lets out a sigh but suppresses it.

 

“You’ll want to look after them, I suppose,”

 

The brunet nods. You think you recognise him but you have no name to match with his face.

 

“You’re not completely blind yet, Doc,”

 

* * *

 

 

⇒ Be Dirk Strider

 

“Dirk Strider, you let us in right now,” Bro’s voice is seething with anger, bubbling under his cold persona and threatening to overflow.

 

You massage your head and stare at the messages again.

 

“Dirk, please,” D’s voice is a little softer. He still has his cool persona, but it’s cracking.

 

“No,” You are quieter, still not comprehending what’s right in front of you.

 

You hear Bro trying to force the door open and look over to make sure your bookcase is still in place. It is, but you don’t know how long for.

 

You rub your eyes and slide out of bed, sitting down at your desk.

 

While your fingers are lightning fast, it still takes a little while to hack through the walls of code barricading ectoBiologist computer. Once you do though, it’s easy to unblock yourself and message him.

 

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

TT: Hey.

TT: I’m guessing you and Dave are at least acquainted currently.

TT: And that you were ‘kidnapped’ same as him. 

TT: By any chance would your name be John. 

TT: John Egbert.

EB: How

TT: Currently missing cousin of Jane Crocker. 

EB: How do you know her

TT: Might want to give her a heads up that you’re a-okay.

TT: Got that?

timaeusTestified [TT] blocked ectoBiologist [EB]

 

“Dirk!” The bookcase shifts a little. You groan. So much for staling.

 

They manage to get the bookshelf far enough to inch the door open and slip through into the room. Bro glares at the bookshelf, at anything besides you. D stares straight at you, narrowing his eyes once he catches a glimpse at your cell.

 

He snatches the phone off you and flicks to your one-sided conversation with Dave. One-sided conversation because he’d blocked you before you could respond. Twice.

 

“I will ask you this once, Dirk,” D’s voice is calm, careful. “Did Dave tell you what he was doing and where he was going?”

 

You let out a shallow, shaky breath.

 

“No,”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment with tips you have on writing these characters or just stuff you notice. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's a bit mediocre but more good stuff will come soon.


	7. Yeah, I'm here, and you're gone, I'll see you on the other side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been over 6 months since I updated this. I hope to keep it a bit more consistent from now on. 
> 
> This is not dead and won't die. I promise. I've just had so many other fics to write that some get buried.
> 
> Title is from Dying In A Hot Tub by Palaye Royale

⇒ Be Dirk Strider 

 

timausTestified [TT] began pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG]

 

TT: Fuck.

TT: Fuck, fuck, fuck.

GG: Dirk?

TT: I’m screwed.

GG: Dirk, just calm down, okay? Calm down and explain.

TT: I’m on the run.

GG: What?

TT: I ran away.

TT: I’ll go back home, eventually, but...

TT: Dave messaged me.

GG: That’s good. Isn’t it?

TT: No, no, it’s good. But, he told me that Bro & D can’t know. They saw his texts. So I’m running away before they use me to find him.  

GG: Shouldn’t they know?

GG: I mean, I’d tell my uncle straight away if I heard from John.

TT: About that…

 

You breathe heavily, leaning against a tree. Maybe jumping down to the scaffolding one floor down and then rushing down the fire escape was a bad idea. 

 

After their initial question, you’d managed t hound your brothers out of your room. You’d placed the bookshelf back in front of the door, which would buy you a bit of time, but they surely would have heard the sound you made when you jumped out the window. 

 

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering timausTestified [TT]

 

TG: so

TG: i see you jumped out a window

TG: congrats

 

turntechGodhead [TG] blocked timausTestified [TT]

 

TT: The fuck?

 

GG: What are you talking about Dirk?

GG: ‘About that’? What does this mean?

GG: Are you not telling me something?

GG: Dirk?

GG: ...

GG: Uh...   
  


gustyGumshoe [GG] ceased pestering timausTestified [TT]

 

TT: Jane?

TT: Fuck.

 

clockworkKnight [CK] began pestering timausTestified [TT]

 

CK: use this one now

CK: and go home

CK: cause bro and d will find you dude

CK: tg is too recognisable

CK: the maid helped me come up with this

CK: so scurry home brother

CK: good luck

TT: Dave?

clockworkKnight [CK] is an idle chum!

 

TT: Oh for fuck sake.

 

\---

 

⇒ Be David ‘D’ Strider from a few days ago

 

You slide a hand through your hair. Your assistant hands you a cup of steaming hot coffee and you take a sip, savoring the taste. Your phone rings and you groan but before you can tell your assistant to ignore it, she speaks. 

 

“It’s your brother.” 

 

Well, now you  _ have _ to answer it.

 

“Hello?”   
  


“David.” You freeze, frown, and stare at the phone.

 

“Derick,” you say slowly. Your brother mumbles something you don’t quite catch. “What’s wrong?”

 

“He’s gone, David. I can’t find him anywhere.” While the panic Derick felt wasn’t obvious, you’d known him long enough to know it was there.

 

“What the fuck? Who?”

 

“Dave.” You start to shake - with rage or panic you’re not quite sure - and snarl into the phone, which makes your assistant quiver. 

 

“ _ What!? _ ” The coffee cup falls from your hand and the scolding liquid pools at your feet. You don’t even care. It splashes a little on your shined shoes but you simply slam them on the ground and the spilled liquid splashes about some more. Your assistant rushes to clean it up but you simply storm away, phone nearly cracking in your hands. 

 

“What the fuck happened to Dave, Derrick?!” You prop your foot up and wipe your shoe with your handkerchief before switching to the other. You swing yourself out the door and down the footpath to the street where you wave over a taxi and jump in, your thumb pressing against the screen of your phone so hard that little splinters begin to crack in the glass. 

 

“Where- “ You point eastward and hiss out an address and the driver meekly looks away. From the corner of your eye, you can see your assistant rushing up towards the taxi, looking anxious and worried. You do not care. 

 

* * *

⇒ Be Karkat Vantas

 

“So, we were together?” Jade hums as she sits next to you. You nod and when she pokes a little at your side you look away, a slight dust of a blush spreading across your face. You fall back into silence and you’re just about to get up and leave - it’s so suffocating, being right next to her but unable to kiss or cuddle her. It’s killing you - when she places her hand on your shoulder. “Kar-kat.” She says slowly. “Van-tas.”

 

You refuse to meet her eye. She clutches tighter. “Jade Van-tas? Kar-kat Har-ley?” You glance over and she has a small curl of a smile on her lips. “Knights of Space or Witches of Blood?” 

 

“Neither,” you say and she rubs her hand down your arm. “It’s Knight of Blood and Witch of Space.”

 

“Knights of Space and Blood. Witches of Blood and Space.” 

 

You’re not sure what to say. Her hand trails down and intertwines it in yours. You look down. Her nails are painted a bright green, where as they had been clean before. She pulls your hands up to her mouth and presses her lips to your hand. You full out blush at that and when you go to tug your hand away, she smirks and pulls you closer.  

 

She then places her other hand to her chest, which is glowing. Her ears are standing straight up on her head. She lets out a small giggle and it sounds like pure ecstasy. A spiral of white spins it’s way onto her dress and she grins. 

 

“Didn’t look quite right before, did it darling?” You find happiness rising in your heart and butterflies gather in your stomach. She leans in and presses her lips against yours for a short but meaningful peck and the blood in your cheeks, oddly enough, disappears. 

 

“I’m back,” she says and you place one of your rare smiles on your face. She hugs you and you clutch her tightly even as she kisses you again, deeper and longer and so long overdue. 

 

* * *

⇒ Be Meenah Peixes

 

You are loving your new found freedom. And, you know, life. Not being dead is really cool. Being a kid, not so much. At least you seem to have more energy than before, but you are so damn short. Even Kankri is taller than you, and he’s super short. 

 

Kurloz is a giant and is smiling widely with unbound lips, signing sweet nothings to a giggly Meulin. Mituna jumps around with more sanity than before, Latula almost shedding tears of relief as he speaks in a much more rational way, his words actually making sense. Rufioh is getting a lot of attention from the brunet man with the cape and hood - god tier you’re guessing - while Damara and Cronus fight the white-haired man for cigarettes. Even Horuss is less stressed than normal, taking joy in the peace. Aranea has found herself a book which she is struggling to hold even as Porrim helps her. 

 

Kankri is actually rather quiet, seeming to keep to himself which you find unnerving rather than gratifying. You go over to him as he stares off into space. You’re usually rather unwilling to begin conversations with him as he can go on and on about crap you’re not even listening to. But you feel yourself needing to do this. 

 

“Uh, what’s wrong?”

 

He doesn’t speak. 

 

“C’mon, I know  _ something _ is wrong. You’re being all weird and quiet. It’s creepy.”

 

Wait, did he just bite his lip? Yes, he did. What the fuck?

 

“I’m sorry.” He whispers quietly and you’re not sure you heard that right. Did he just say he was  _ sorry _ ? Seriously, what the fuck?

 

“Sorry?” 

 

He frowns. “Yes.”

 

One  _ motherglubbing  _ word?! By itself, without a big ramble about the ramifications that not tagging your triggers can cause you. 

 

“Sorry for what?” You plop yourself down right next to him and place your hand on his knee in a way you think is supposed to be comforting. He flinches back as if he’s just been burnt. His eyes are wide. 

 

“Sorry for what? Sorry for everything.”

 

“Everything?”   
  


“Everything.” He looks down, clicking his tongue oddly. “I’m sorry for talking so much.” He pauses. “For being so obnoxious and never really listening.” He keeps pausing in between his words, slowly forming sentences. 

 

“No, seriously, what the fuck is wrong?” You think you see his eyes well up. But he wouldn’t actually cry, would he? He’s supposed to be emotionless, isn’t he? A brick that pretends it cares. That’s how it’s supposed to be. Everyone’s opposite,  _ everyone _ .

 

He closes his eyes even as tears bead in his eyes. 

 

“I’m so sorry.” You timidly wrap your arms around him and it’s awkward and weird but when you try and break away he grasps hold of you and you fix yourself around him so it’s less awkward. 

 

It starts with slow tears and ends with hiccuping sobs as the others notice something’s wrong and gather around. You reach up and carefully brush his hair away from his face. He cries harder.

 

* * *

 

 

TimausTestified [TT] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

 

TT: Rox?

TT: Roxy, I know you’re online.

TT: You can’t hide from me.

TT: I’m not stupid.

TG: ...

TG: dirk

TG: go away

TT: Roxy.

TG: go away!

TG: i don’t want to block you

TG: just

TG: stop

TT: ...

 

timausTestified [TT] ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

 

TG: wait!

TG: i didn’t mean it!

TG: help

TG: HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  


tipsyGnostalgic [TG] is an idle chum!

 

* * *

⇒ Be Dirk Strider

 

Your knuckles meet the door once, twice, three times. You think if you knocked once they would have come running, but it’s such habit that you can’t stop yourself. It doesn’t matter anyway, because Bro is ripping the door open as soon as the first one echoes around the silence of the hall. He pulls you into a crushing hug before pushing you away and holding you at arm's length with his hands on either one of your shoulders. 

 

“Where the fuck have you been?!” He hisses. You then notice his ratty hair and shaking fingers and inwardly cringe at the fact that it’s your fault. You should have thought before running off, Dave had just disappeared a few days ago and you actually have to remind yourself. Because it feels like it’s been so much longer. 

 

“Out,” you mumble.

 

He glares and pulls you inside, yelling all the while. It’s weird, he rarely raises his voice at you. “You have no fucking idea how scared we were. Don’t you fucking dare do that ever again.” He drags you through to the kitchen and forces you into a chair, looking you over for injury. It’s at this point your ankle starts to throb and you realise you had been running on adrenalin this whole time. 

 

“What on earth were you thinking?” D comes around the corner and runs his hands through your hair as Bro checks your ankle and you yelp when he moves it a certain way. He shakes his head and scowls as D presses his forehead into your skull. 

 

“You scared us so much, we just lost your brother, we don’t want to lose you as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my longer chapters, I hope you liked it. My baby Kankri deserves more love.


End file.
